ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chukwa
Testimonials :* Trio'd by 2 BLM80/RDM40 and a COR80/WHM40. :* Trio'd by 80RDM/WHM 80PLD/NIN 76RNG/NIN :* Duo'd by 2 80BLM/RDM, although 1 blm was dead quite a bit ;p, probably soloable by skilled blm/rdm once you get a feel for the fightJavelinX 01:04, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Killed with 2x BLM/NIN(77+76), 80PLD/NIN, 77COR/WHM ~ Easiest to Kite around the bones West of his spawn point. Very short spawn timer ~30 minutes - After 85%, BLMs nuke when out of shell (Blizz3/4/Freeze/2), keep BIO2 and frost on, COR did ice shot once every minute for 205-289 dmg depending on wizard's roll (did not matter if it was in or out of shell). You'll want to run away immediately after quickdraw because he really likes to WatergaIV/StonegaIV corsairs apparently ;). Make use of the /assist command on Chukwa to see who should be running away. Susceptible to Paralyze. He also takes more damage while he is casting a spell. A martello is very close around the mountain if MP gets low. We couldn't get it to "!!" with any spells this last time (before it was Blizz 3) - but I suspect you have to use it infrequently during the fight and then hold off till the end to get the killshot with it. Vixia 17:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :* Fairly easy solo for RDM80/NIN40. Unknown if /SCH would speed up the kill, perhaps. Chainspell was used to speed up the fight, but not necessary to beat 60min Rage timer. Main page updated with a few observations.--Aiyana-Bahamut 05:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :* Duo'd by 80BLM/NIN and 79RNG/NIN. RNG would TP on it while in shell and Weapon Skill while casting, when it was out of the shell BLM nukes it while RNG kites it around the rock by the Martello. Also noticed the page said Tortoise Stomp never takes 3 shadows, but I've seen it happen multiple times. --Relit 00:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :* Attempted duo with BLMx2, did not realize he would not come out of shell until ~85% nor that he takes full DMG during casting until some time had passed. An observation on his casting range, he seemed to not start casting until I was within ~17-19 yalms, but his spell would go off as long as I was within ~30-32 yalms.--Uwen.Unicorn 21:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Repop time Any info on that? Went in three times and didn't find it around. Waste of already sparse Abyssea time.. Zaphor 15:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) seems to be fairly short an hour or so maybeJavelinX 14:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) everytime I've waited for it, it's been roughly ~30 minutes Vixia 17:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Have seen it take a little over 50 minutes to respawn. Updated main page with time of 30-55. Paskil 11:48, August 9, 2010. (UTC) Drop Rate RNG SAM COR BLM BLM RDM SCH. Widescan, Tracked, Pulled, killed, dropped. 1/1 --AsuranDarkmind 04:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Um, drop rate on what? -- Orubicon 08:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Um...Da bow man, da bow. Siege Bow --AsuranDarkmind 16:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) 2 Chukwa eggs all 3 times, 2/3 bows, 0/3 collars. Haven't tried to get the killshot with "!!" yet. Vixia 17:38, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Level At least 80, I was skilling up on DNC 80 after capping my skills at 79 previously. Rage Seems to rage after 60m~, with t3/4 nukes dropping from 3-700's, to 40-50's, rage wore either upon being unclaimed or possibly after a certain time had passed, nukes hit for normal again,all nukes were cast while nm was casting or moving. Exiting Shell does not exit shell randomly, when low manned with mages, if you stay out of range of stomp(which seems to be about max casting range for spells), it will never exit it's shell, we had the person with hate (blm/nin usually) go within casting distance, it would then cast a spell, either ga4 or AM2, other mages nuke it while casting, after being damaged by these nukes it would usually use mighty strikes and exit its shell, occasionally we could get it to cast twice before it would exit, but rarely. JavelinX 14:13, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *He does not exit his shell at all until you get him down to about 85%, he will then start using Mighty Strikes every 2 minutes or so, I did not actually time this. Coder Quetz 19:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Relation to enmity and damage dealt with Tortoise stomp? While fighting him i ran myself into a corner by mistake. Tortoise stomp hit me for 1200~. While resting someone kited him near me. He stopped and used tortoise stomp on ME. I cursed a moment assuming i was a dead man. I then seen it hit me for 0 dmg and he ran along chasing the kiter. Is there a relation to enmity and damage dealt with Tortoise stomp? i clearly had no enmity. the only real testing i could do would involve intentional deaths. lol can anyone else comment? =Does this really drop stuff???= Killed it 3 times and only got 1 egg each time... --Strikereleven 05:08, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ** yes lol, I've persanally seen probably every drop from this, bow x5, neck x1, key item pop x1, eggs x??, atma x1, various other drops x?? JavelinX 14:34, August 31, 2010 (UTC)